Only Time Can Tell
by sugardrago1
Summary: A new shinobi Takiarika Rimo could be the girl to get to Kakashi's heart or maybe make him colder? She will cause many twist and turns and events in a young man's life. But for the good, the better, or the worst? Kakashi/OC
1. Chapter 1 Takiarika The New Edition!

Takiarika Rimo walked with her sensei, Ichiro, along the crowded streets of Konoha. Her orange-brown hair was pulled into a high messy, spiky bun and her bangs pushed off to the side. Her golden eyes gazed at the village. Everyone seemed happy and joyful. Something she would never be allowed to feel. They gleefully went around and shopped and traded till their hearts delight.

"I can finally beat Minato at something. I'll have the best child prodigy and be the best teacher in Konoha. Someone needs to beat the Yellow Flash!"

Takiarika rolled her eyes as Ichiro had tears of joy running down his face with his arm pumped in the air.

"With that type of attitude, you'll lose miserably and it wont be my fault."

Takiarika said emotionlessly, and Ichiro pouted and looked at her with a pitiful look.

"Shut up, Midget."

Takiarika wasn't that short, she stood 5"2' but Ichiro stood at 6"6'. He went to knock her upside her head but she caught his hand and flipped him onto his back on the ground.

"Don't touch me."

She said politely behind her white mask and walked off in the direction they were going. Ichiro pushed himself up quickly and caught up with her.

"You're so mean to me."

He whined and Takiarika glared at him but sighed.

"Sorry Sensei."

Ichiro had dark red hair pulled into a low ponytail and deep brown eyes that could make almost any woman's heart melt. Takiarika pulled at her white tank top softly. She wore black shorts and a kunai pouch on her right thigh. She had a thin, short-sleeve black jacket over her shirt and black gloves that came up to her elbows. A katana, long and slender sheath adorned with cherry blossom paintings was diagonally strapped to her back from her right shoulder to her left thigh. Scrolls were in a thigh pouch on her left side.

"Takiarika, has anyone told you that you look like an assassin?"

Ichiro asked randomly and Takiarika nodded.

"Want me to prove I'm worthy of being called one?"

She laughed softly as he pouted. His head lowered and lip poked out. They walked in silence for the rest of the way to the training grounds where another team was waiting with their "Konoha's Yellow Flash," sensei.

"I have him beat this time."

Ichiro said quietly as he perked up and put on an all-to-easy-to-believe fake smile.

"It's great to see you again dear friend."

He said and hugged Minato as he laughed. The blonde, blue-eyed man smiled and laughed too. Minato seemed like a nice, reserved guy but looks could be very deceiving. Ichiro was the perfect example.

"Same goes to you. Who's your student?"

Minato asked as he pointed to Takiarika with a genuine smile on his face. Ichiro got excited as he cleared his throat. Minato's three students looked at her with curiosity, well two of them did, the other looked for a second then seemed as if he couldn't care less. The black-haired boy seemed like he was going to jump out his shoes and goggles. His hair was all spiked up and he seemed like he could be obnoxious. The girl had brown hair with red streaks on her face who seemed to have ADD, because not even two minutes later she was up the silver-haired boy's butt.

He seemed most appealing to her, his silver hair defied gravity, a black mask, black eyes, and emotionless stature. Takiarika raised an eyebrow and looked back to her sensei.

"This is Takiarika Rimo, took her in from the Moon Village five years ago when she was orphaned."

Ichiro smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. He seemed to happy that she was alone but Takiarika pushed it off. The black-haired kid got closer and observed her.

"How old are you?"

He was rather loud but none-the-less made Takiarika smile and laugh softly, which barely anyone could do.

"Twelve."

She answered and the goggled boy feel backwards but then shot back up and got in her face. He had his head band on his forehead under his goggles, which was kind of weird. Takiarika wasn't use to his type.

"Twelve?"

"Yes?"

"Am I seeing you right?"

"I'd hope so or you need to get your eyes checked."

Takiarika said calmly as the boy flipped out saying she looked older than twelve. Takiarika found it rather funny.

"My names Obito by the way. Want to hang out some time?"

Takiarika was shocked, not every day did she see normal people, definitely not asked to "hang" with them.

"Sure."

Obito grinned and started introducing his team mates. The girl's name was Rin and the boy was Kakashi. Rin gladly started small talk but all Kakashi did was scoff and just keep an eye on the new girl. How Obito trusted her so quickly was unnerving to him, against shinobi code. Rin was actually cool to talk to. Just anyone could tell she was infatuated with Kakashi but he never gave her the time of day.

Ichiro smiled slyly as his back was to Minato.

"Looks like our kids get along well. Aye, Minato?"

Minato nodded as he laughed at his number one knuckle head ninja loudly talking to the new girl.

"What rank is she?"

"Chunin, but is probably stronger than even I, if she wants to be."

Minato looked from Ichiro to Takiarika. His blue eyes staring hard at the child.

"She's like another, Kakashi?"

Ichiro grinned and bit his lip almost evilly.

"No, not that good."

He said quietly with his all to good fake smile.

_She's better. Enough to wipe you off the planet where you belong._ He thought as he watched his young student happily talk to the young Obito.

_The closer she gets the better._

"Lets go Takiarika, we can train with them tomorrow."

Ichiro turned around to face Minato, who just seemed happy his students found a new friend.

"Right, Minato?"

The Konoha's Yellow Flash smiled a pearly white smile and nodded.

"Yeah!"

Takiarika nodded and her face seemed to quickly become cold as stone as she began to turn away but Kakashi grabbed her arm tightly.

"You and I spar tomorrow. Let's see what you got."

Takiarika turned her head and glared at him.

"Gladly Kakashi-kun. But, don't under estimate me. Bombs come in small packages."

She ripped her arm from Kakashi's grip and he watched her walk off. Takiarika stood beside her sensei and Minato scratched his head while his eyes were closed and sweat dripped down his brow.

"Sorry, Kakashi is normally like that."

Takiarika nodded and Ichiro turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow Taki-chan!"

Obito yelled and Takiarika smiled at the new nickname and waved. She quickly turned and jogged after her sensei.

"Sensei? Why do you not like Minato. He seems like a nice man."

Ichiro balled his hand up into a fist and swung at Takiarika but she easily dodged without being phased. Ichiro had bad mood swings like this a lot. Almost as if he was freaking bipolar.

"From all the training, all the rules you obey, and all the expectations of a shinobi and you go by first impressions! Minato is an evil shinobi. It's a facade and you are being fooled by it!"

Takiarika laughed at her sensei as he through a fit and was inches from her face now.

"Why? Cause he can get more chicks than you?"

Takiarika left her steaming sensei outside as she walked into the simple home outside of Konoha that she'd been staying in for the past five years.

"See you at training tomorrow, Sensei!"

She yelled.

_**Hope y'all like it. **__**J Sorry it had a slow start. Review please and tell me what you guys think :D. I believe this is going to be an OCxKakashi pairing too.**_


	2. Chapter 2 I win

Takiarika stretched as she walked out the house. She stretched her arms high above her head and she leaped down the steps of her flat. Ichiro-sensei was no where to be found. She didn't too much care for his attitude lately anyway. Takiarika punched her palm softly.

"A new day begins!"

She said quietly but with much enthusiasm. Takiarika wasn't really the rude emotionless type; she just had to put up a front, but she would never be allowed true happiness. Happiness according to her sensei meant weakness.

She bent down and touched her toes to stretch her legs a little more then started jogging to the training grounds. It was six thirty in the morning, an hour before she was suppose to be there. There was three tree stumps in the middle of the training grounds. Takiarika teleported herself there in a puff of smoke and sat on the one in the middle Indian style. Takiarika loved the quiet of the morning. It gave her time to think; time to try and figure out all of life's mysteries. Birds starting singing their lovely melodies as the sunlight starting stretching over the land. Almost as if the sky was opening its eyes.

"Never thought anyone but me got here this early."

A monotone voice asked behind her. Takiarika turned around to see the little masked boy from yesterday. His hair stuck over his leaf head band and his beady eyes seemed bored. He was like a robot, the perfect example of what a shinobi was to be. Takiarika tried to be but emotions still leaked out. She just couldn't be heartless no matter how hard she tried. But hiding how she felt was her specialty.

"Kakashi, right?"

Her voice was soft as she had her body turned so she could glare at the boy as he pulled out a kunai. He quickly threw it in front of him getting into a position of defense. She was still mad about how rude he had been the day before.

"We are suppose to spar, remember?"

Takiarika drew out a kunai and threw it at him. She quickly jumped backwards off the stump drawing her katana. Takiarika held the sword so the blade was at her eye level with the new awakening sun's light reflected off it. She blew a piece of hair out her face and smirked.

"Ladies first!"

She yelled and pushed chakra to her feet as she charged towards Kakashi. He watched her with a bored expression charge towards him. He moved his kunai to block her sword and as they clashed sparks showered over them. Takiarika smirked.

"Never assume I'm going for the obvious kill!"

She yelled and disappeared and a log fell from her spot.

"Substitution."

Kakashi mouthed as a big breeze hit the back of his head. Kakashi moved his kunai to block the attack aimed for the back of his head and spun around quickly to see the masked orange head. Kakashi jumped backwards as did Takiarika. The both started doing hand signs, and Kakashi finished first.

"Fireball Jutsu!"

A huge ball of fire started hurling itself towards Takiarika and she stopped her signs and stared at it in awe as it hit her. Kakashi's eyes got wide as the ball dissipated and there was nothing but a pile of ash where Takiarika was.

"Lightning Strike Jutsu!"

A huge lightning bolt went horizontal went across the field straight towards Kakashi. He leaped out the way getting cut on his left arm slightly by the bolt. Takiarika must have replaced herself with a clone when she was behind him because the ash was a burnt clone. Takiarika had used extra chakra so it wouldn't have disappeared made a puff of smoke when his fireball hit was hit. Takiarika came from her hiding spot and charged at Kakashi with her sword ready to attack. Kakashi started throwing kunai in Takiarika's direction but she easily evaded. Takiarika slid on the ground knocking Kakashi's feet from under him when she got close enough and popped back up. She turned around quick as lightning and held her katana at his throat.

"I win."

She smiled and Kakashi looked like he smirked. The sky was clouding up with dark storm clouds and shadows covered the training grounds. Thunder could be heard in the background.

"Don't be so cocky."

Kakashi disappeared and Takiarika jumped back and looked around. She put her katana back in it's scabbard and closed her eyes. All the sounds around her arose and footsteps were quickly approaching her right. Takiarika quickly did hand signs as the sound of thousands of birds filled her ears. White chakra filled her hand with the shape of a wolf head. A wolf's howl loudly erupted as Takiarika turned right.

"Wolf's Rampage!"

"Chidori!"

Takiarika and Kakashi yelled as there hands collided. His was a light blue with lightning shooting all over the place. The power from both the jutsu pushed the two shinobi harshly back to where the rolled on the ground, but Kakashi vanished. Another clone? Takiarika heard footsteps behind her as lightning struck and thunder roared loudly near by. A foot was placed on her neck and she growled.

"Always expect the worse."

He said monotone and Takiarika's body went kind of limp in defeat. The pressure started to relax and Takiarika grabbed Kakashi's ankle and slung him to the ground. She quickly sat on his chest as her bangs fell in her face.

"Don't take me for a fool. There's always a way out a situation."

Kakashi's face went red as he looked at her. Lightning struck illuminating their features. Takiarika's eyes seemed to glisten for that split second.

"Guess we missed the whole thing!"

A familiar voice said to their left. It was Minato. He wore his normal jounin vest and his eyes looked sullen and his shoulders shrugged.

"I wanted to watch."

Obito jumped out of no where with his arm pumped into the air.

"Yes! Taki-chan won!"

Takiarika felt Kakashi tense as she sat on him Indian style with her arms crossed.

"It's only because you cheated."

Kakashi whispered and she giggled.

"No one called it quits."

He scoffed. Takiarika got off and offered him her hand. Kakashi just looked at it and stood up by himself. She pulled her hand back and scratched her head.

"Either way. It was a good match. What does Wolf Rampage do?"

He asked but Minato walked over to them and place one hand on their backs.

"This storm is getting to bad."

He led them, Obito and Rin to a tiny hut next the training grounds as the lightning worsened and it started to pour down raining. Takiarika chose a wall and sat next it with her back against it. Kakashi sat next to her, Obito on her other side and Rin on Kakashi's side.

"Wolf's Rampage is a jutsu were you mold chakra into your hand and it takes on the form of a wolf's head. The opponent hit with it feels like they are being torn up alive by a wolf in the spot it hits. It's complicated, my clan made it up, but mine isn't that strong yet."

She explained. Obito was completely amazed and hugged her arm.

"That's amazing Taki-chan!"

She giggled and Rin leaned forward to look past Kakashi.

"Sounds like a Chidori or Resangan in a way."

He stated and Rin raised her eyebrows.

"What clan are you from, Takiarika?"

Takiarika looked down and Obito let go of her arm. Minato looked from his place next the door at the students.

"I'm from the Rimo clan, but my parents were massacred."

Team Minato seemed taken aback.

"Massacred?"

Minato asked and came to sit with the children.

"Yeah. Ichiro found me though. Raised me."

She lifted her head up smiling and holding a thumb up. Takiarika was trying to hold tears in.

"I know what orphaned is like."

Kakashi whispered

"Aren't the Rimo clan known for the trait of controlling time?"

Rin asked making it to where Takiarika almost didn't hear Kakashi. She nodded.

"It's a time loop, but it only last for a few seconds. But, a Rimo can stop time."

Minato looked deep in thought but quickly looked back to his cheerful self in seconds.

"Well, Takiarika, that's amazing. You'll make a great shinobi one day. Oh yeah, and Ichiro isn't going to be here for a few days. He said he had something to do."

Takiarika went deep into thought. But made small talk with mainly Obito, but the others as well. She just couldn't get through with Kakashi but maybe only seconds at a time, she couldn't trust Minato according to Ichiro and Rin was normally being Kakashi's fan girl. Ichiro had never left her behind when he went to do things. Something was weird and Takiarika felt it in her gut.


	3. Chapter 3 Past

Takiarika sat at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar once the storm stopped. She sat in her chair with her legs crossed. She had a bowl of delicious ramen in front of her that she would take small bites of when no one was looking so she could pull her mask down. Other wise she just stared at the bowl in a daze as she played with it. Her thoughts were plagued with the events that happened that night five years ago. She hated having nothing to do because everything replayed constantly.

_Takiarika stood in the living room of the Rimo Compound looking out the window that covered the one whole wall. The house was built on the side of a mountain so the view was over the forest and the moon would rise over them. Looking like a huge white orb peeking over the tree line as the sun was going down in the west. Takiarika sat Indian style in front of the window watching the scene unfold. A huge dog sat lay curled up next to her with his head resting right behind her. Takiarika would always sing quietly to herself as she sat there. _

_Rimos were the guardians of the Lunargakure. They were the highest clan in the village and most were assassins, right hand men of the Lunarkage, or part of the BOU, black ops unit. Their village was rather tiny close by Hoshigakure. _

"_Butchy."_

_She'd always call the dog, Butch, like that. His old self would raise his black head and look at her with his deep green eyes. He'd bark softly which made the headband around his neck bounce and make Takiarika giggle. A man with light brown hair walked in picking Takiarika up and twirling her around. Takiarika clung to her daddy for dear life screaming with joy. The man, Riko, stopped and tapped his daughters nose._

"_What's my little kyouki doing?"_

_He asked using her nickname which meant Wild Joy. A woman with orange hair and steel grey eyes walked in and smiled at the two._

"_You two are a mess."_

_She said to herself and Takiarika looked up to see her Father looking at his wife with so much love in his golden eyes. Something Takiarika might never be able to understand. Takiarika poked her headband with the Lunar symbol of a cresent moon on it and grinned._

"_I'm going to be as great of a shinobi as you, Daddy."_

_He grinned and ruffled his little girls hair as he held her in an arm._

"_I bet you will be a-"_

_Screaming cut him off and screaming filled the compound. Butch jumped up growling. All the Rimo's lived in the compound in the Moon Village. Smoke filled Takiarika's nose and Riko tensed. Takiarika's mother dashed off to the noise, knowing she wasn't as strong as the other ninja in the compound. She only was a Chunin._

"_Aiko!"_

_Riko yelled putting Takiarika down. But, as soon as her name escaped his lips, Aiko came flying back into the room with a sword through her stomach and her face smashed in._

"_Mamma!"_

_Takiarika yelled started to run over to her. Butch and Riko were standing in front of Aiko's corpse. Her father had his kunai in hand._

"_Takiarika hid in the closet now!"_

_Riko yelled and she nodded dashing for the closet's door. She jumped in slamming the door behind her and looked through the key hole opening to see what was happening._

_A man walked through the broken doorway but none of his features could be seen except his eyes.. It was in a huge black cloak and the person had the brightest cruddiest yellow eyes._

"_Leave!"_

_Riko yelled the person just laughed evilly as screaming outside seemed to slowly stop. Butch leaped for him but as quick as it started, he through a kunai directly into his heart. The man's eyes got brighter and Takiarika closed her eyes tightly when she heard Butch's last yelp. Her father screamed loudly in pain and the clash of metal against metal was heard. After what seemed like hours she could hear her father doing hand signs softly._

"_Jikan-jutsu!"_

_Takiarika opened her eyes and saw her father disappear, then quickly reappear behind the man. Riko stabbed him in the back then twisting it. Takiarika covered her mouth to keep from screaming as the opening for his face slowly turned in a 180 degree semi circle._

"_What?"_

_Riko asked in fear letting go of the kunai and quickly started making signs. But, the other man was quicker and drew a sword from his mouth and stabbed Riko in his stomach. He then grabbed him by hi neck and threw him against the closet door. Takiarika's eyes got wide and tears poured down her face._

"_Give me the secret to the Jikan jutsu."_

_Riko glared at the cloaked man,_

"_Never."_

_He gasped. The cruel thing the drew his sword again and stabbed Riko through the throat. Riko gurgled on his own blood as the man laughed. Takiarika jumped back against the wall_

"_If I cant have it no one will."_

_Another cloaked figure walked in._

"_That's all of them master."_

_Takiarika could just imagine a smirk beginning as she heard footsteps leaving. _

Takiarika stayed in the closet for a few hours until she felt safe enough to leave. She had grabbed a mask that she wore even now out the closet and then had burnt the compound to the ground. Leaving no memory of the past. Since, her past was basically nonexistent now. No more loving from a mother. No more father to push her to the limits. Her clan had been wiped out in one night. Her parents in a unrecognizable condition. Ichiro had found her weak as anything a few weeks later and took her in. Training her since.

Takiarika played with her noodles some more deep in thought. The only thing she cared about was killing the man that had destroyed her. Those eyes she still hadn't seen yet.

"Takiarika?"

She fell out her chair as the person next to her spoke. He caught her and set her back in her seat. She felt stupid not even realizing Kakashi was next to her. His dark eyes were full of curiosity.

"I was going to walk on by but you seemed like something in your ramen was going to kill you or you were trying to kill it with looks. Cause you were glaring rather hard."

He said all in the same tone and shrugged. Takiarika quickly shook it off and rubbed the back of her head blushing. Thank goodness for her mask.

"Oh sorry."

"You're blushing."

Kakashi stated and she giggled. Maybe the mask wasn't hiding it like she thought. Kakashi tilted his head. He looked at the little orange head in front of him. She wore her Leaf Headband on her forehead and another headband wrapped on her thigh.

"You girls are hard to understand. Is that headband from the Moon Village?"

He asked pointed at her thigh and she nodded.

"Yeah. Didn't have the heart to get rid of it."

Kakashi seemed to go into a daze staring at it.

"I wouldn't. It will always make you remember who you are so no one can change that."

Takiarika never knew Kakashi would have a soft side. He jumped off the chair and put one hand on his hip as he held a book up into his face to read.

"But, your win today was a fluke. Don't get it stuck in your head that you beat me."

Takiarika glared at him.

"I could beat you a-"

"Can you make it home okay?"

He asked and his voice once again never changing. Takiarika looked the boy over in front of her. Takiarika was shocked but his eyes scanned the book from left to right. Kakashi peaked over his book.

"Oh. Come on."

He laid money on the counter for her bowl of ramen, grabbed her wrist, and started pulling her.

"It looks like your just going to stare at me. You don't live but a few houses from me."

Takiarika looked Kakashi up and down.

"Its creepy you know where I live."

"I saw you leaving this morning. Do you normally walk this slow?"

He asked letting her wrist go.

"I don't like being drug."

Takiarika stopped to a complete haul and crossed her arms. Kakashi smacked his forehead and walked over to her.

"Girls."

Was all he said as he put his book in his pocket and picked Takiarika up over his shoulder and started trudging along. Takiarika kicked for a few minutes but was no match for the fifteen year old male. He walked straight to her house and put her down on the steps.

"Want to train early tomorrow morning?"

He asked randomly. Takiarika stood on the top step of her little apartment while Kakashi stood at the bottom. He was pulling his book back out to read.

"Sure thing."

Takiarika was holding back a blush. Kakashi was a rather good looking guy. Maybe, not the best in attitude. But she couldn't really judge him on that.

"You could defiantly be a good training partner, and that way we stay on top of our class."

He said and walked off.

"Wow, is that all he cares about?"

Takiarika thought as her eyebrows scrunched together, her nose scrunched up and she closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't make that face if I were you. It causes wrinkles."

Kakashi yelled and Takiarika grunted and slung her door open and slammed it shut. Kakashi looked back and grinned. This kid wasn't half bad..


	4. Chapter 4 Pinky Promise

_Sorry it took like forever. Ive been loaded __L I hope you like this one and Merry Christmas J This can be a small Christmas present from yours truly._

Takiarika had been in the Leaf for a few weeks now. She trained with Kakashi and his team almost every day. She had become awfully close to all four of them. Something an assassin never should do. But, she was happy.

She woke slowly early the in morning. She grunted and turned on her side to see the clock.

5:18 A.M.

She sighed. No sleep for her again. She grabbed the little stuffed monkey she slept with every night and squeezed it. She rolled onto her back and lifted the monkey above her so its face was facing her. It was brown with a tan tummy and a long, fluffy, curly tail. He had a huge smile plastered onto his sewn face with big sewn brown eyes. She smiled softly as the thought of Ichiro taking her in came rushing into her head. Takiarika had been curled up on a street corner. Cold, wet, and starving. Ichiro had passed by with his hands shoved in his pockets. Out here, it was fend for yourself or die. But, he stopped. He stared at her for the longest time but picked her up and took her in. A few days later he came home with the stuffed animal and she had slept with it ever since.

"I wish I could sleep like you."

She growled at the monkey as she glared at it. A knock was heard at the door and Takiarika jumped. Who the heck was up this early? She jumped out of bed clinging tightly to the stuffed monkey as she slipped her mask on and grabbed a kunai from the desk. She dashed towards the door and peeked out of it.

"Ichiro!"

She exclaimed but she quickly shut up when he placed a finger over his lips. Takiarika opened the door all the way letting her sensei in and closed it behind him. He was filthy. His normally perfectly brushed red hair was in a messed up ponytail. His clothes worn and ripped.

"What's going on?"

She asked but he shook his head. His smile was the only thing that hadn't changed. He looked more conniving. His eyes had a new shine, almost scary even.

"Sensei?"

"I'm going to be gone a few weeks okay? Handel our Minato situation."

Takiarika was taken aback.

"Without me? And, I really don't think they're as bad as you are making them out to be, Sensei."

Ichiro growled.

"Just do as I say, or you are disobeying your master."

He then turned around and walked out. Takiarika stood in the tiny hall staring at the door Ichiro slammed. Something major was different about Ichiro. She never thought he would really hurt Minato. All these questions were going through her head at once. Her mouth was slightly opened as she stared at the door. Before she knew it, another knock came at her door.

"Taki!"

Obito yelled on the other side and Takiarika quickly opened the door widely. She had been standing there that long? He was all dressed in his normal attire with those ridiculous goggles on his head. He was grinning so hard his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Hi, Obito."

She said nicely and he opened his eyes and softened his grin.

"I was just won…."

He cut his sentence off and blushed. His hand went up and scratched his head.

"You look cute."

He stammered as she stood in front of him with shorts and a tank top, still clinging onto the monkey in her arms. She blushed and laughed softly. She had been standing at the door so long she hadn't even changed yet.

"I still sleep with a stuffed animal too."

He laughed, embarrassed as a blush crept across his face as he scratched the back of his head. Takiarika got redder as she clung onto her monkey.

"Oops. Well, come on in Obito. What you doing over here so early?"

She asked and he walked in closing the door behind him. Takiarika ran to her room to get changed. The place wasn't all that big. It had the kitchen a few feet in front of the door and one bedroom off to the left.

"It's seven, not that terribly early, but Kakashi went on a mission without telling you, so I thought maybe we could hang out today."

He said getting excited and Takiarika came out with her normal outfit on, pulling her hair up. She ruffled her hair slightly and looked up at the hopeful boy.

"Sure, what you got in mind?"

Obito's eyes lit up and he started and cleared up his throat. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked father into the small apartment.

"I was thinking, maybe, walk around the village. Have you yet?"

Takiarika grabbed her kunai pouch and started heading toward Obito.

"Sure thing."

She said smiling and Obito flashed his pearly whites. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house. For hours he showed her his home, his favorite places. He showed her the market place and the carved hokages. Finally he brought her to a river and a meadow and plopped him self down on the ground. Takiarika laughed as he just laid in the grass like he was asleep.

"Tired there?"

She asked and sat down next to him. He shot up into sitting position.

"Nah, just resting."

Takiarika pulled her legs up close to her.

"It's really pretty here."

Obito smiled as he plucked a piece of grass and stuck it in his mouth.

"That it is. I come here to clear my head of everything. There's nothing to judge me here."

Takiarika looked over to Obito then back out to the river.

"I know how that is."

Obito side glanced at her. Then, he held out his pinky with a small smirk on his hand.

"Well, just pinky promise, no matter what, we'll be friends and never judge each other."

Takiarika was taken back. Never in her life had she had a so called "best friend forever." Never did she think anyone would want to be hers.

"Alright, pinky promise."

She put her pinky out and they intertwined them together.

"Can't break a pinky promise now."

He said laughing.

"Obito!"

Someone screamed as they ran across the field. Takiarika jumped up quickly and pulled out a kunai out of instinct. It was Rin. She finally got to them trying to catch her breath.

"Kakashi's back. He's hurt."

She turned to Takiarika and glared at her. If looks could kill Takiarika would have died.

"And someone from your village did it."

Takiarika was shocked. She looked like a deer staring at headlights. She hadn't seen her in years. She never even saw much of it.

"And, they're in a holding cell."


	5. Chapter 5 Spy

Takiarika stood astonished. Someone from her village? Hadn't most of the whole thing been wiped out?

"It can't be though."

Rin glared at Takiarika.

"Well go take a look for yourself. He's in a holding cell. You're probably a spy for them!"

Rin burst out crying and Obito seemed lost.

"She isn't like that Rin."

Rin quit crying and a burst of anger rushed out of her towards Obito.

"How can you believe that trash? She's not from here! For all we know she's the enemy."

Takiarika held back tears that were threatening to spill. Obito took a step back when the harsh words came out of the older girl's mouth. Takiarika balled her hands up into fist.

"Where are they?"

Her voice quivered as she kept her head down. Rin just pointed in the direction behind her. Takiarika took off running. Blindly she ran till she came to the holding cells Rin was talking about and bust through the doors only to be held back by a long blonde haired man. Mr. Inoichi Yamanaka. A expert at mind control, someone Takiarika actually admired highly.

"Where are you going?"

He asked trying to hold her back and she pushed towards the cell that held a dark haired guy in it. Over the past few weeks Takiarika had grown close to many people in this village almost as if she was from there. For an assassin she really did have a loveable trait.

"Who hurt him?"

Inoichi pointed to the dark haired guy and Takiarika rushed into the cell.

"Why?"

She screamed and the young man smirked as he remained tied by chakra strings to his chair and his head hung low.

"Why are you trying to hurt people from here Kitsuke?"

Inoichi payed close attention to what was going on in the cell. Takiarika raised her hand and slapped the guy across the face hard. He bit his lip and laughed.

"You got some kick in ya for a twelve year old Takiarika."

Kitsuke and Takiarika went to the ninja academy in the Lunar Village together when they were small. Of course, Takiarika had been with the older kids because she was training to be a guard of the Lunarkage but none of that mattered now.

"The Kage told me too. A lot has changed since you left. The village isn't as nice as it use to be and the old Kage was killed. We have a new ruler now."

He smirked. Takiarika took a step back.

"Get all the information ya'll can out of him. I have a feeling things are going to change a lot between this village and my own."

Kitsuke sneared.

"You'd do that to your own village?"

Takiarika walked out the door but stopped before she left and turned around to look at him. She undid the headband from her old village and let it fall to the ground.

"What did the village ever do for me? Now it's something else. My village is nothing but a memory."

She turned to Inoichi.

"Where's Kakashi?"

"The hospital."

Takiarika took off running again; falling and tripping over her own feet. She finally made it into the main part of the hospital and asked where Kakashi was. Luckily he was on the first floor and not too far down the hall. His door was closed.

"She's got to be a spy."

She heard Kakashi say and her heart dropped.

"Her and that sensei of hers."

Takiarika heard him grunt in pain.

"Now, I wouldn't rest that upon her shoulders. You two seemed like you were getting close. She's been nothing but a friend to you and she's twelve for Pity's sake."

It was Minato. No matter what her sensei said she didn't think she could hurt him. He was a nice man.

"My mistake."

Takiarika's heart went to her stomach. She felt ashamed for letting herself let people in. Rule number one is to basically have no emotion and when you let people in that will be all you show. Before she knew it the door opened to reveal Minato standing in the doorway. His eyes soften when they saw the little girl at the door. Tears staining her mask. Minato went to say something but Takiarika just turned her back and started walking. Today had been the absolute worst day since she came to the Leaf. Now everyone she had befriended thought terrible of her. Well, Kakashi thinking it was what hurt the most.

Takiarika trudged on to her apartment. She slowly walked up the stairs and opened the door. She didn't even kick her shoes off as she walked into the apartment. She walked straight to where her bed was at and plopped down on it. It was almost as if she all the energy had been zapped out of her. She had grown to like the silver haired shinobi a lot. Now none of that mattered.

A knock on the door broke her train of thought. She sniffled softly and walked to open the door. She cracked it open and peaked outside.

"Hey."

It was Obito. His eyes were down casted at the door frame and he nervously played with his hands. Takiarika opened the door and let Obito in.

"I'm sorry for all that happened today. I know you're not a spy."

Takiarika laughed softly as tears stung her eyes again.

"Thanks."

Obito grinned his oh so famous grin.

"Best friends always, Taki."

Takiarika smiled.

"Always."

Obito looked at the door regrettedly.

"I got to get on home, but Sensei would like it if you come with us on the next mission."

Takiarika just shrugged.

"Maybe, night Obito."

She let him walk himself out as she crawled into bed. Hopefully things wouldn't be too different now.


	6. Chapter 6 What else?

Two days had passed and Takiarika hadn't left her apartment. Obito had dropped by at least twice a day to see if she was alright. He was the only one to even act like he cared. But, everyone could see the little boy was developing a "secret" crush on the young assassin. It was too obvious.

Takiarika lay on her bed and Obito lay on the floor this time. He was pointing out little figures he could spot in the patterns of her ceiling.

"That looks like a kunai!"

He exclaimed and Takiarika just nodded. Obito's smile kind of vanished. He got up and grabbed hold of Takiarika's arm, tight and started pulling her out the bed.

"I'm tired of your dang moping. I'm getting you out the house and you are going to enjoy it."

He said in a deadly manor as he yanked her out the door. Her orange-ish hair was down and a mess and her clothes looked like she was some kind of bum. Her mask was even sliding off her nose.

Obito drug Takiarika through the village and out of the gates. Takiarika trudged behind. Why couldn't she just have a few depressed days like a normal person!

"There's this pretty place out here that you got to see! It'll cheer you up!"

Obito yelled as he sped up. He seemed like his normal hyperness boosted times a hundred. He had her wrist now dragging her along. After a few minutes, they arrived at a small lake. But, he was right, it was gorgeous.

"Wow."

Takiarika said astonished.

"I told ya, Taki!"

Obito yelled as he was yanking his shirt off and running towards the water. Takiarika laughed. Obito belly flopped into the water.

"You coming?"

Takiarika started walking towards the water till she heard more footsteps behind her.

"Hanging with that spy again?"

Obito stopped splashing and stared at Rin who had her arms crossed.

"She's not a spy!"

Rin rolled her eyes and Takiarika lowered her head. Kakashi came walking close behind her. He must have gotten out the hospital while she was moping. He looked at her then looked away. Obito got out the water and walked up to Takiarika.

"Well, we have a missi-"

"Sensei wanted Takiarika to come too!"

Rin stomped up to Obito and hit him upside his head.

"She needs to be kicked out the village."

"Has the hokage kicked her out?"

Obito asked, getting smart with her.

Takiarika's ears caught onto the sound of a kunai being unsheathed to the right. Takiarika reached down for her pack of knives. She cursed under her breath. She had left them at the apartment. Takiarika saw a flick of light and she grabbed a stick off the ground.

"Look out!"

She yelled and jumped in front of Rin and knocked the kunai off its mark a little with her stick. He pushed it up and to the right slightly. It cut Takiarika's cheek and sliced her mask to where just a piece of cloth was hanging from her face. The white material stained red where the cut was. She ripped the mask off her face and got into a defensive position, along with the others.

"Who was that?"

Rin's voice quivered. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and Obito had three shurikin ready to throw.

"Show yourself!"

Kakashi yelled. Rin got closer to Kakashi. Takiarika just had a stick, so she reared back and threw it where the kunai came from. A rustle came from where it came from and a flash of red.

"Sensei?"

Takiarika asked herself and took off. She did a few hand signs quickly.

"Lightning clone jutsu!"

Two Takiarikas popped out of smoke and raced in the direction she thought the attacker went. Kakashi bolted off and went after her. Takiarika caught a glimpse of the person through the trees and bushes, finally. A black coat with little red clouds on it. Takiarika's clone ran up close to the figure. It turned around doing hand signs. Kakashi knew the hand signs immediately. He ran to Takiarika and pushed her down and stayed on top of her as a huge ball of fire went over them.

"He's gone!"

Rin yelled.

Kakashi leaned up off of Takiarika but her eyes were closed.

"You busted her dang head!"

Obito yelled. Kakashi had pushed Takiarika down on a rock and when she fell she must have hit her head against it rather hard. Kakashi stared at the girl's face for the first time. She had full pink lips, a firm jawline for a girl, and a scar running from her upper lip almost to her nose. She wasn't a bad looking girl, but that not so bad looking girl was knocked out; thanks to him.

"Oops."

"Ooh she's pretty."

Obito pointed.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare at her or are we going to get her to the hospital?"

"We? You're the one who knocked her out!"

Rin was getting red with frustration.

"Don't you think the hokage should be told about this first? Kakashi we should tell him and Obito take her to the hospital."

She said looking at the girl in disgust.

"You and Obito go. I'll get her, it was my fault anyway."

Rin and Obito both had a jealous look over their face but Obito's was gone in a flash as he started flirting with Rin. They started running back towards the village and Kakashi flung Takiarika onto his back and took off for the Leaf's hospital. Their little D rank mission would have to wait a little while.

Who was the person after them and why would he want them? The unanswered questions are always the scariest.


	7. Chapter 7 Oops

Takiarika was running as quick as she could through a thickly wooded forest. Her chakra centered at her feet pushing her as fast as she would go. She was chasing someone, but unfortunately, she wasn't the fastest one out here. She was running down a figure with a black cloak on decorated in red clouds. He, she, or it was gaining more yards on her as she pushed her already strenuous muscles. She ignored the pain shooting from her legs as she picked up her speed slightly. At this rate, she was shocked her heart hadn't burst. The black cloaked figure came to an immediate halt as it started doing hand signs. A huge ball of fire then formed in front of him. Just as it was forming, it light up his face just enough for her to get a peek. He was very pale, pretty brown eyes, and red hair. As the huge fire ball came closer her way all she managed to do was say,

"Sensei?"

Takiarika woke up with a start, and, not to mention, an excruciating headache. Takiarika's hand went straight towards the back of her head.

"Owe."

She mumbled. She reached for her mask, only to realize she had yanked it off earlier. A curse came from under her breath.

"I knocked you out."

A voice randomly came from the corner. Takiarika gasped and pulled the white bed sheets over her head. Wait. Her bed sheets weren't white.

"Are you five?"

The voice sounded familiar. She peeked over the covers just enough to see who the mystery voice belonged to. Kakashi?

"Okay, you knocked me out why? And no, I'm not five!"

Kakashi blushed a little with embarrassment.

"I was trying to get you out of the way."

He murmured.

"Awe, you saved me."

Takiarika got all googley eyed.

"Only because you may have information the village needs! Don't think your my friend over this."

Takiarika smiled.

"Then what you still doing in my room?"

She drug the sentence out almost like to rub it in his face.

Kakashi blushed as he stood on the side of the hospital room.

"I-"

"Awe."

Minato said as he came into the room. He had a small flower in his hand.

"This is for you kiddo; showed some bravery out there."

He said handing her a small Daisy. Takiarika smiled and smelled her flower as Kakashi just shuffled his feet.

"I knew ya liked her, Kakashi."

Minato winked at Takiarika and Kakashi got redder. Takiarika had a small blush creep to her face as she giggled.

"Not true, Sensei!"

Minato laughed.

"Well maybe it's a tough love thing. I mean you did knock her out."

Kakashi shut up and Takiarika rolled on her bed laughing her head off.

"Hey, did ya'll find out who that person was that attacked everyone?"

Takiarika asked as everything calmed down. Minato got a serious look on his face.

"No, but we know the cloak Obito and Rin explained was from the Akatsuki. And, the young man who attacked Kakashi was rid of every memory he had. He was dropped outside the village gates this morning with no memory of his own. Thanks to Yamanaka and the others he thinks he's someone completely different. You were cute little kid by the way. You look a lot like your mother."

Takiarika smiled at the distant memory Minato must have saw. Since Kitsuke and her went to the academy together, he probably had a few memories of her with her family.

Minato looked over to Kakashi.

"The mission has been postponed for a while. Hey, why don't you two go to the festival coming up together?"

Kakashi's face lit up bright red.

"I have to trai-"

"Kakashi, you're going. Period."

Kakashi groaned.

"Yes sir."

"Alright good. Ya'll two would make the cutest pair there!"

He said excitedly as he walked out the door.

"Wait!"

Takiarika yelled.

"Is my sensei back?"

Minato halted at the door way and poked his head in.

"'Fraid not kid. But, if you need a place to stay my place is open. I'm sure Kushina wouldn't mind."

Kakashi and Takiarika could hear Minato walking slowly down the hallway.

"Well, since I have to go to that thing instead of train, would you like to go with me? And the whole reason I'm still in here is because I felt bad about getting you knocked out, that's all."

Kakashi asked, trying to act all manly.

"Say yes!"

Minato yelled from down the hall.

"Yeah, sure."

She whispered as she giggled softly.

"Well, I guess I'll go check up on Obito and Rin. The doctor said you need to stay in here over night to make sure everything's okay."

Kakashi said softly and Takiarika leaned back and got comfortable.

"Well, woopah. I get to be bored."

She muttered. Kakashi laughed and waved his hand goodbye as he started for the door.

"I think you look pretty without that mask by the way."

He said as he stepped out the door. Takiarika's face got dark red. She felt half wake naked without that thing, but maybe it was time for a change. Just…maybe.


	8. Chapter 8 MONKEY

Takiarika had put on simple blue jeans and a pretty shirt for the festival Kakashi had asked her to go to with him. Well, more with Minato's help. There was still a huge knot on the back of her head from yesterday. Why would her own sensei try to kill her? Or did he know Kakashi would save her? Questions like these she needed answers to.

Takiarika needed a new mask since hers was slit into pieces. It had been the first time in years since she had even taken it off. Luckily she was pale to start with or she would have had a two toned face. She giggled at the thought of that. Takiarika let her hair fall down to her mid-back. A knock came at the door and rushed to it. She slung the door open expecting Obito, but Kakashi stood there instead.

"Only reason I'm going to is to repay you for knocking you slam out."

He muttered. He was in jeans, tight black shirt, and his mask.

"Brought you something, by the way."

He threw some gray piece of cloth at her. She unraveled it to reveal a grey mask with a small Leaf symbol on the side.

"You're part of us now, I reckon."

Takiarika flung her arms around his neck and squeezed.

"I LOVE IT!"

She exclaimed. Kakashi burst out laughing and Takiarika rushed to put it on.

"How does it look?"

"Looks fine."

He said in his normal monotone voice. Takiarika was so excited. No one had ever given her a present beside her parents. It fit her nicely. She grabbed her kunai bag and happily walked out the door with a little skip in her step.

"Ready?"

Kakashi closed her door behind him and they headed to the main attraction of the village. The sun was starting to set over Konoha, one of the beauties she'd never in her life forget. Konoha was becoming more like a home to her than anything. Kakashi walked a slightly behind the hyper ninja. Once they arrived at the festival, Takiarika's eyes got huge.

"Let's do everything!"

She exclaimed. The main part of the village was filled with everything she could imagine: games, shops, picture drawings, everything. Kakashi laughed at the child like behavior. Takiarika was jumping up and down with excitement for she had never been to something like this. Everything was adorned in lights, the smell of great food was everywhere, and laughter was in the air.

"Come on Kakashi!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd of people. She was so enthused by everything around her. One thing caught her eye and she stopped suddenly.

"That's…one…big…MONKEY!"

She hollered as she saw the stuffed monkey on a game stand.

"Step right up mister and win your girlfriend this."

The man in charge of the stand pointed at the dark monkey with its glassy eyes. Takiarika, with her hands clasped begged.

"Please Kakashi!"

Kakashi sighed.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just through this shurikin at the farthest target and hit the bull's-eye and it's yours buddy!"

The target wasn't all that far off, well not for shinobi. Kakashi scoffed and easily threw the shurikin in the direction of the target. As soon as it was about to hit and Takiarika was on the tips of her toes, the target dashed right. Kakashi missed completely. Kakashi was unfazed. In a flash he threw another shurikin and sure enough it had made its mark.

"Wow, son, you have talent."

Takiarika was jumping for joy.

"Yay, yay, yay!"

"Monkey's yours kiddo."

She grasped the monkey in her arms. It was almost as large as her. Kakashi smiled softly underneath his mask.

Takiarika dragged him around as much as she could before the fireworks started. Kakashi had taken them to the top of a hill a ways from the crowd so they could all have a better look. She had her monkey on one side and Kakashi on the other.

"It should be too much longer till it starts. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Kakashi asked looking over at her.

"It was the best!"

She exclaimed punching a fist in the air. A huge boom came from in front of them as the fireworks started. Takiarika had never experience fireworks before. She had never really been allowed to have fun, much less have people around her to care for since her family died. This was the best night of her life. The idea of hurting Team Minato was out of the question now. She would fight or die for this group and that was a promise she intended to keep.


	9. Chapter 9 Broken

It had been a week since the festival and Team Minato was out on a small D ranked mission for the past few days. She had been training like she had planned pushing herself harder and harder. She was becoming friends with a lot more of the children her age around the village. Konoha was becoming more like a home to her. She wore her Lead Headband with pride and honor now, for she felt like she stood for something. Ichiro still hadn't come home and Takiarika was worrying herself absolutely sick. She would have sworn up and down Ichiro wouldn't have forgotten her birthday today. He never had in the past. Now he was nowhere to be found and the last time she saw him wasn't a time she wished to remember.

"Minato's home!"

Someone was yelling outside her apartment disrupting her train of thought about her sensei.. Oh, how she had missed Obito, Kakashi, and Minato so much! She felt like she would die another day without them. She rushed out the door, so she could meet them all at the gates. Her spirits had been raised up so high she felt like she may burst. This was the best birthday present ever for them to come home!

She pushed chakra to her feet to get to the gates faster. She saw Minato's blonde hair come in to view. Finally! She slowed down so she could get through the small crowd of people that had gathered around to welcome them home.

Sobs came from somewhere; loud, blood curling sobs. No one was talking, laughing, or smiling. Takiarika pushed her way to the front of the crowd. What was wrong?

"Excuse me!"

She hollered pushing to the front of the line.

"Guys your ho-"

Her voice caught in her throat. The sight before her was unexplainable. Minato's eyes had lost their brightness, Rin was covered in blood, and Kakashi was the worst. One eye was covered with bandages and the one eye everyone could see held nothing in them. Worst of all, where was Obito?

"Guys?"

She whispered so faintly no one barely heard it.

"Where's Obito? Where's my best friend?"

They looked away and started walking towards the hokage's office. They walked right by her without a single word. Rin was helping Kakashi walk and Minato led the way. Takiarika's legs were frozen in place. This couldn't be.

She finally found the will to make her numb legs go one after the other till she was sprinting to catch up with them, leaving the crowd behind.

"Guys! WHERE'S OBITO!"

She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"It was a D ranked mission. Did he just get lost or something?"

They stopped in their tracks but a horrible gloom hung in the air.

"He i-"

Minato started, but Kakashi interrupted.

"He's dead."

Kakashi was almost emotionless when he said it.

The world got quiet. Time felt like it stopped, yet her blood trait wasn't active. Everything went into a shade of gray. She hadn't even noticed they had started walking until Minato yelled back something that sounded like he needed to talk to her. Takiarika's legs got weak and she hit her knees. Flashes of the Uchiha came into her mind. Him and those stupid goggles with his thumbs up. The first time they met. When he pinky promised they'd be friends forever.

"You pinky promised!"

Takiarika yelled at the sky.

"No matter what you'd be by my side and I'd be by yours! OBITO!"

She screamed in choked sobs. Takiarika curled up on the dirt path not caring who saw. Her best friend was gone. The only true friend she ever had, was gone. Forever. Her tears stained the earth below. The sky darkened and let loose of the tears it needed to shed with her. Takiarika laid where she was in the rain. At least the sky knew how she felt.

Takiarika heard someone sit next her, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now. Life wasn't important at the moment.

"It was my fault."

A soft murmur came over the sound of the rain.

"He sacrificed himself for me. I should have died, not him. Takiarika, please blame me."

It was Kakashi's pained voice. Takiarika couldn't utter a word out. Kakashi sat next to the quivering body as the rain came down harder. Takiarika felt like running her katana through herself. All she ever loved, she lost. Everything she ever cared for, died.

After what felt like hours, another set of footsteps came towards the two. Takiarika opened her eyes to see the ninja sandals Minato always wore. Two strong arms picked up her small frame.

"I won't let you two stay alone through this, you and Kakashi are staying with me for a while."

Takiarika didn't say a word. She never wanted to talk again, she never wanted to befriend someone again. The one side of the small assassin that loved life, loved people, and loved to help died that day.


	10. Chapter 10 Two Years Later

It had been two years now since Obito's death and Takiarika rarely spoke. Kakashi and Minato were the only ones she'd utter a word to. Minato had taken her in and practically became like the older brother figure in her life. He was expecting a child by a wonderful woman Kushina now and had become the 4th Hokage. Kakashi was more of a player at his young adult age, always getting the women. Takiarika was just a loner and her sensei was still unfound.

She had although joined the rankings of the highest ANBU along with the famous Kakashi. They were always on missions together, him the mastermind and her, the killer. Not something they enjoyed, but they honored their village and would protect it. Kakashi was the symbol of a dog and Takiarika was that of a wolf.

Kakashi and Takiarika, although, since Obito died had been inseparable. You got both or none, everywhere. They were scared to death of losing the other one. They were all they had left, besides Minato's family. Kakashi now wore his headband over one eye to cover the gift Obito had given him. The shuringan was Kakashi's most powerful weapon.

Takiarika had changed drastically. She had matured since she was thirteen and was still maturing into a beautiful woman, but only a cold dark side showed of her now. A side an assassin should have. She still had her katana and her mask that Kakashi had given her over her face.

"Kakashi I swear your hair gets grayer every day."

"You stress me out, Takiarika. You're the reason I'm aging so quickly."

Takiarika remained silent as they walked down the dark streets of Konoha together, they had been sent to watch the borders a little more strict lately. Minato apparently thought something serious was going to happen soon. Takiarika just figured he had a bad case of paranoia.

"Wouldn't you blame your sensei for your stress and not me? I haven't done a thing."

Kakashi had his book shoved in his face reading it for the ten thousandth time. His little porno books were aggravating to someone who had to stare at the cover of it all day, like Takiarika.

"Are you sex books that wonderful, Kakashi?"

She asked and he nodded.

"You should read them and get hints, so you might can please your man one day, if you ever get one."

"Not interested."

Kakashi put his book away for a minute.

"Have you noticed we haven't had a problem with the Lunar village since that incident two years ago? It's like they were wiped off the map."

Takiarika shook her head.

"They're planning to catch us when we are least ready from my understanding of the new Kage. The BOU are named the Black Ops for a reason. They work around your blind spots."

Kakashi nodded,

"You're right."

Takiarika said nothing and kept looking ahead. A flash of red caught the corner of her eye. She unsheathed her katana and got into a defensive stance. Kakashi lifted his headband to let Obito's shuringan look for something their eyes couldn't see.

"I know that chakra."

Takiarika murmured and dashed after the chakra presence.

"Kakashi get to Minato! Now!"

Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke. Was Ichiro back? Was he after Minato?

"Ichiro!"

Takiarika yelled and the presence quit advancing.

"Oh, my little one."

A voice rang like it was right out of the past.

Takiarika stopped as soon as she saw a man with red hair in a cloak adorned with red clouds facing away from her. The moonlight lit up the deserted road.

"Takiarika Rimo, my child."

The man said as he was turning around. Takiarika froze. How could this be her sensei? Black markings covered the right side of his face and the left side, well, nothing was there anymore, just flat scarred skin.

"What happened to you?"

Takiarika's voice quivered as she stared at her old sensei. Once gorgeous sensei.

"You wouldn't do it, so I had to take initiative to take Minato out. He has made me stronger, better, wiser. I don't need you anymore."

Takiarika's legs shook beneath her. Who was he?

"Who's he?"

He smirked with what little of his mouth was left.

"Why don't you join me little one? After all, I am your sensei."

She raised her katana at him.

"You want Minato?"

Ichiro smirked pulling out his own small blade.

"You're smart young one, like most Rimos are."

Takiarika glared at her former sensei.

"You'll have to kill me first."

"Oh my, what a pathetic shinobi you have become."

He yelled as he charged straight towards her. Their blades collided in a shower of sparks.

"Let's dance, shall we?"

Takiarika growled as she started pushing him back with her sword. Ichiro just grinned. He was only using one hand for hand signs? Takiarika jumped backwards, but it was too late.

"Thousand needles jutsu!"

Takiarika gasped as needles that could pierce straight through her covered the sky. Dozens impaled her body at once. She disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Wolf's Rampage!"

She shoved her hand into Ichiro's stomach and he flew backwards into the wall leaving a crater. A huge hole went straight through him where she had hit him at. Takiarika stood at ease as she looked at her former sensei. It was done. Takiarika walked to him and knelt next to him.

"Why, Sensei?"

She said looking down at the gap in his torso.

"Revenge tore you apar-"

Takiarika looked down to see the pointed end of a sword sticking out of her. Her eyes opened wide with shock as she turned her head just enough to see her attacker.

"Ichiro?"

The same dead man in front of her had his sword through her back. His half mouth grinned hard.

"Every time you kill me Takiarika Rimo, I will just come back. It is amazing isn't it?"

He yanked the sword out of her. Blood splattered over his deformed face. Takiarika's blood covered her whole torso. Ichiro turned around and started running towards Minato's office. She had to get there first! Takiarika tried to stand up but epically failed. She was too weak to lift herself off her knees. She did a few hand signs and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Takiarika!"

Kakashi yelled as she appeared in Minato's office. Minato was behind his desk getting ready for a fight, but quickly rushed to her side. He placed his hands over the entrance and exit wounds trying to stop the blood from gushing out.

"Come on Takiarika, stay with us. Kakashi call the nurse!"

Everything was going black.

"That won't be necessary."

The collected voice of Ichiro laughed hysterically.

"I will ruin you!"

Kakashi yelled

"Kaka… wait!"

Minato screamed.

Takiarika brought her hands together

"Jikan-jutsu"

It came out barely a whisper as the world was going into darkness.

Everything stopped. Time had frozen.


	11. Chapter 11 Baby!

No one moved. Takiarika managed to gather what strength she had and head towards the Ichiro.

One…..

She stood in front of him rushing all her chakra to her hands. A golden burst shot from them.

Two…

"You will not touch him!"

She yelled and pushed her hands into him allowing her chakra to run through him. Someone else's chakra being pushed through someone can be deadly.

Three…..

Time started again and Ichiro started screaming in pain. Takiarika pushed harder and his screams got louder. She couldn't hold it any longer and she hit the floor. Ichiro backed out the door twitching.

"I will be back!"

He screamed painfully and vanished.

"Nurse!"

Someone screamed, but everything went completely black.

…..Days later…

Takiarika woke up slowly. She could tell the bed beneath her was a hospital's bed. After Obito's death, she had been in here a lot. She went on all the missions she could just to escape the thought of nothing to do. She thought too much then. Takiarika felt pressure on the side of the bed. She opened her eyes slowly and painfully propped herself up. Kakashi was leaning on the side of the bed from his chair sleeping softly and Minato was in the corner chair snoring lightly. Kakashi's eyes fluttered open and those mysterious black eyes of his looked into her golden ones.

"You're finally up."

He said softly and squeezed her hand. He lifted himself back in the chair.

"You scared me, Takiarika. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too. You and Sensei are all I have anymore. Rin's gone and so is-"

"Please don't say it."

She whispered. Kakashi's eyes softened.

"All I'm saying is, don't let me lose you too."

Takiarika nodded and Minato's head slipped off his headrest. A huge snore erupted from him. Takiarika laughed. What would she do without these two in her life?

"You know you used Jikan-jutsu, right?"

Takiarika began to remember that night and how she had somehow managed to use her blood line trait. She had no idea how she had though.

"I don't know how to do it again, though."

"You'll figure it out. You're one of the strongest shinobi I know. Not stronger than me of course."

Takiarika just rolled her eyes. The doctor walked in and Kakashi stood up quickly, Minato just rolled out of his chair.

"She got lucky."

The doctor said looking at her papers.

"The blade just missed her lungs, but looks like she'll make a wonderful recovery. She'll just be sore for a while."

"That won't bother her, trust me."

Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Can we take her home?"

Minato's voice cracked and the doctor just nodded. Kakashi threw over his shoulder and walked out the door.

"Be easy with her!"

Kakashi just kept on walking.

"Kakashi, I can walk."

He hesitated for a second then put her down. She wobbled for a second then regained her footing. Kakashi looked like he was going to say something, but closed his mouth. He put her arm around him and helped her walk, which was hard considering she was 5"3' and him 6"1'.

Kushina welcomed them at the door with a huge smile on her face. Minato followed suit a few minutes later. Kushina was the most beautiful woman Takiarika had ever met, and happiest. She was a mother figure to everyone and was going to be a great mother to her and Minato's baby. She looked like she was about to pop!

"I'm glad y'all are okay!"

She exclaimed and threw her arms around Kakashi and Takiarika. Minato walked over to them and put his arms around all three.

"Don't squish my son, please."

The group hug dissipated and Takiarika jumped with joy.

"It's a boy!"

Kushina laughed and placed her hand over her baby belly.

"Yes, his name will be Naruto."

Takiarika jumped and hugged Kakashi, her legs dangling a few inches above the ground.

"I bet he'll look just like Minato!"

Kakashi stood there.

"Do the elders know?"

Minato looked down.

"No, and they won't if I can help it.

Takiarika let go and her feet hit the ground.

"Why can't they know?"

"It's just for the best they don't"

Kakashi whispered and Takiarika formed her lips into an 'O' shape.

"Well, you have protected me, so you can guarantee I'll protect Naruto with my life. That's a pinky promise."

Naruto's parents just smiled.

Kakashi spent the night with Takiarika that night, him on the floor and her in the bed.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

He asked quietly almost dazed off.

"Do you have a bad feeling something's going to happen?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I won't let a thing happen to you this time. I promised Obito I'd protect you and Rin. I've failed half of my promise, I can't fail you too."

Takiarika held back tears.

"What else did he say, before he died?"

Kakashi took a deep breath.

"That he was sorry he broke his promise to you."

Takiarika broke down into tears. Kakashi quickly got up and got into her bed pulling her close.

"Shhh, it's alright."

He rubbed her back soothingly.

"I miss him too."

He said softly. Kakashi never really acted this in front of anyone except Takiarika and vice versa. They were one another's sanctuary. They were the only thing holding the other one together.


	12. Chapter 12 Feelings Declared

Kakashi stayed with Takiarika a few days. Kakashi didn't want to leave her side till he knew she was well enough to fend for herself, especially since Ichiro was after them all apparently. Kakashi had Obito's shuringan going most of the time to notice something quicker than he had when Ichiro first came.

"Kakashi, I can handle myself you know?"

He nodded.

"You want to get some ramen?"

"Sure thing. You paying?"

"Yeah."

Ichiraku's Ramen was something new in the Leaf Village, but had the best ramen she had ever had. The only place to get ramen before couldn't put a finger on his place. Takiarika jumped onto the stool, grabbed some chop sticks, and got ready to order.

"Cheesy ramen!"

Kakashi laughed. Takiarika loved cheese! It was the best thing ever! Her eyes sparkled as she watched Ichiraku make it. His daughter, who was about her age, gawked at Kakashi like he was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. Well, now that she thought about it, Kakashi kind of was. From the part of his face everyone could see, he was stunning. He had muscles beyond compare of most. He was tall, pale, and mysterious. His hair was something unseen. He was reading his book but looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Why are you staring me down like that?"

Takiarika blushed like mad.

"Uh, just wondering, how come you aren't with a girl, ya know?"

Kakashi just lifted his head slightly to acknowledge her. Ichiraku placed a bowl of ramen in front of her. She stared at the bowl in front of her as it steamed up. She started drooling slightly beneath her mask. She didn't want to rip down her mask and eat like a wild animal in front of everyone, she wondered if she could get her jutsu to work again.

"Well, why don't you hav-

"Jikan-jutsu"

She whispered and everything froze. Kakashi was frozen staring at her. Ichiraku was frozen pivoting on his foot and his daughter had the same look on her face. She about fell out of her chair. She did it!

"Yes!"

One…..

She ripped her mask down and gulped the food down in one massive gulp. Oh, it was so good! Cheese and noodles were the greatest! She pulled her mask back up.

Two…..

Takiarika looked at Kakashi.

"I wonder what's under his mask."

She thought as reached for the tip of it and pulled it down to his nose.

"I can't do that to him."

She placed his mask back where it was.

Three….

"-e a man?"

Kakashi finished his sentence, but looked at her ramen bowl which had been emptied. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"How did you…"

Takiarika just grinned.

"The reason I don't have a man is because…"

Takiarika trailed off. There were many reasons.

"I just don't."

Kakashi just smirked. He went into his wallet to grab some money but Ichiraku stopped him.

"It's on me. She's a great girl, don't forget that. You complement one another."

Kakashi blushed ten shades of red, but Takiarika was already in the middle of the street and didn't notice. She twirled with her arms outstretched in happiness.

"Kakashi!"

Someone yelled. A girl with short purple hair was running towards them.

"You want to go do something?"

She asked in this flirtatious tone. Takiarika stopped to watch.

"Yeah, sure."

He said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Takiarika's heart dropped to the floor for some reason as they walked off. The girl's name was Anko, and the whole village could see she was after Kakashi.

Takiarika made an aggravated grunt.

"Player."

She whispered under her breath as she walked down towards the training grounds. When she arrived a team was already there, so she turned around and headed towards the KIA stone. The monument with all Leaf shinobi killed in action. Luckily, when she arrived she was alone. Takiarika sat in front of it and saw Obito's name immediately. She could pinpoint that name with her eyes closed.

"Obito, you know you are one boy that's hard to get over."

A small gust of wind blew her hair around, almost like Obito was trying to comfort her.

A big rush of people was running towards the gates of Konoha. The smell of smoke reached her nose.

"The Kyuubi has reached our borders! Nine–tails is here! All Shinobi at the gate!"

Takiarika looked in the direction everyone was running and could see a red aurora shooting everywhere. Takiarika unsheathed her sword and ran by the shinobi that were off to battle.

"Takiarika!"

Kakashi yelled and she came to a complete halt. He sprinted towards her and hugged her tightly as soon as he could get his arms around her. Takiarika dropped her sword.

"If we don't make it through this battle I couldn't stand the thought of you not knowing."

Screaming erupted from around them. He placed her down pulled down their masks and kissed her passionately. He yanked his mask back up.

"I love you Rimo, always will."

Takiarika had tears in her eyes as Kakashi ran to the battle. This would be the longest battle of her life.


	13. Chapter 13 Goodbyes

Takiarika picked up her sword and raced for the gates. A huge chakra presence could be sensed by even the villagers. Screams filled the air along with the stench of people's blood. The Kyuubi's tails flailed in the air. A little boy, about the age of eleven, running towards protection fell over. He sprained his ankle when he fell. Tears rolled down his face.

Takiarika should have been heartless, like she vowed to be. She dropped her sword and sprinted towards the boy. He had a huge scar across his nose. Takiarika slung the boy over her shoulder and made a dash for where the women and children were being led to.

"Momma! Dad!"

The boy yelled, kicking and hitting her back. She pushed forward harder till she reached a Chunin taking kids to the hokage faces.

"Take him to safety!"

Takiarika handed the little boy over.

"Let me fight too!"

The boy screamed and Takiarika placed her hand on the boy's shoulders.

"Sweetheart, you'll understand when you're older."

"Takiarika, stay with us and the kids. You'll be safe!"

The chunin said and she just smiled.

"When you live like a shinobi, this is how it ends."

Takiarika sprinted towards the front gates again. She picked up her katana on her way out. The screams still hadn't ceased. They had worsened. Once she finally reached the battle field, she realized how unprepared for this she really was. Bodies and blood covered every inch of grass. The dwindling number of shinobi continued to fight their hearts out with the huge fox in plain sight before her. Takiarika felt her stomach churn. A flash of red caught her eye.

"Ichiro!"

She screamed and her old sensei came out from the shadows with a shinobi grasped by the throat.

"Let him go!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs. Ichiro only seemed to grasp harder.

"Takiarika….help"

The shinobi managed to whisper.

"Oh, young one, the little assassin won't be able to help you. She's just as helpless."

The shinobi cringed in pain.

"Please, stop!"

"It's like seeing your parents die all over again isn't it?"

Takiarika stopped dead in her tracts. Ichiro laughed.

"I was there!"

Takiarika's heart stopped.

"You know the sad thing though, Takiarika? You could have saved this shinobi's life with Jikan Jutsu."

"Don't!"

Ichiro squeezed at tight as he could. The young shinobi's neck crunched and he lifelessly fell to the ground. Takiarika hit her knees.

"All this time, you used me?"

Ichiro just smiled.

"You brought this to the village didn't you?"

He shrugged.

"Oh, I may have helped."

Tears of frustration rolled down her face.

"WHY?"

"I told you I would rid of this one way or the other. I might as well take the whole village with it!"

A scream erupted into the air. A scream she could recognize over any howling the nine tails did.

"Kakashi!"

Takiarika sprinted off towards his direction. She found him lying on the ground holding his side.

"Kakashi."

She screamed as she fell to her knees at his side.

"Takiarika."

He whispered.

"At least if I were to die like this, I could be staring at the most beautiful thing on this Earth, even in the worst turmoil."

"You are not going to die! MEDIC!"

She screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Stay with me Kakashi. STAY WITH ME!"

Takiarika's tears landed on his face.

"Kakashi, you're all I have anymore. Obito's gone! PLEASE!"

His eyes started to close and someone's feet could be heard behind her.

"I LOVE YOU KAKASHI!"

She screamed and the medics quickly rushed Kakashi onto a stretcher to take him to the clinic. A huge toad appeared behind her. Minato was on top of it with some bundle in his hand. Takiarika pushed chakra to her feet and rushed up the things back.

"Minato, what's going on?"

She looked at what her brother figure had in his hands. A small cry was coming from the blankets.

"Is that Naruto?"

She asked her eyes welling with tears again. Minato pushed the blankets away from Naruto's face. He was a spitting image of Minato.

"He's beautiful."

She whispered.

"Where's Kushina?"

Minato looked down.

"She died giving birth to him. Takiarika?"

Tears stained her face as she nodded.

"When he gets old enough, will you let him know how much I loved him? How much of a hero he is?"

"Minato, tell him yourself now. Don't leave him alone."

She cried and Minato looked down at his son tears pouring down his face. What Takiarika couldn't see was the monster waiting behind them waiting to take Minato's life.

"You know I've always loved you like family right?"

She nodded. He placed his hand on his child's stomach. Everything went blurry from there. Next thing she knew, she was lying next to Minato's dead body with Naruto crying on his chest with a seal mark branded on him. Takiarika lifted the baby up to her chest and cradled him in her arms. There wasn't a Kyuubi now. It was inside a baby who hadn't even had the chance to live yet.

Everything Takiarika loved was taken from her. She broke her vow to protect the village, Kakashi, and Minato. If someone were to hurt this baby, Takiarika would take her own life for breaking that promise.

Days Later…

Naruto was now being watched by the Third Hokage and the Elders. Takiarika was sitting in the hospital next Kakashi's bed.

"I cannot stay here anymore Kakashi. I have to find out what's going on with Ichiro. I'll kill him for all of this."

She whispered as she grabbed a piece of paper and started writing. Tears smeared the writing to where it was just barely illegible. Takiarika left it on his chest and kissed his forehead.

"I love you."

She whispered as she walked out the room.

Dear Kakashi,

I will love you always and forever. I wish I could stay here with you, but until I get Ichiro out the picture, you nor Naruto will be safe. I cannot put you two in jeopardy. You and him are my only reason for living in this world of hate. Please, don't follow me on this one….I love you Kakashi Hatake. I'll find my way back to you again.

Pinky Promise.

Yours forever and always,

Takiarika.


	14. Chapter 14 12 Years

Twelve years later.

Kakashi and his students were walking through the forest picking herbs for a D-ranked mission. More like two of his students were trying to work and his blond, blue-blued one was just looking at flowers in complete awe.

"Naruto, you're supposed to be getting herbs, not flowers for Sakura."

Naruto had grown up to be the biggest knuckle head around, just like his mother. He was head over heels for a girl who had no feelings for him what-so-ever. She was head over heels for Sasuke. It was another Team Seven all over again. Sasuke was just like a younger him and Naruto was just like Obito…

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

He finally came to his senses and looked over his book for a split second.

"Yes?"

He answered Naruto.

"Have you ever been in love before?"

He stopped dead in his tracts and his other students looked up to hear his response. Naruto got really close to Kakashi's face waiting for a response and, of course, Sasuke shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be working, Naruto."

He said coolly going back to his book.

"Yeah, Naruto!"

Sakura seconded.

"But, have you sensei?"

Kakashi brought his book down to his side.

"I may have been somewhere back down the road at one point, but let's get back to our mission. If you want to be Hokage one day, you have to do your mission."

He smiled under his mask, which was the hardest thing to do, even after twelve years. He had searched for her three years before the hokage told him he needed to stop. Never once did she stray from his mind. No matter what woman he was with, they never could lay a finger on her.

"What happened to her?"

Sasuke asked, actually taking interest in something. Naruto sat down.

"Tell us sensei! Please!"

Kakashi sat down with one of his knees pulled up closer to his chest. Sakura quickly sat next to Naruto. Sasuke grumbled and sat farther away from the group, but his eyes showed interest.

"I don't know what happened to her. She left a note and was gone."

"Is that the note you keep in the back of your book?"

Sakura asked and Kakashi chuckled.

"Yeah."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

Kakashi looked down, not believing he was telling this to his students. Everyone needed to let things off their chest though, right?

"Twelve years ago."

Their mouths dropped.

"You've loved her this long?"

Sakura's eyes started tearing up as she asked.

"I'll never stop."

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself.

"I wish someone loved me that much!"

Naruto looked in her direction while she looked at Sasuke.

"If only she knew she did."

Kakashi thought.

"That must have been the pain I put Obito through with Rin and Takiarika."

His eyes glazed over. Twelve years, was she even okay? Or was she dead. Maybe, she just couldn't handle the thought that he was the reason Obito was dead?

A rustle came from the left of them as a kunai raced towards his students.

"Get down!"

Kakashi yelled and jumped in front of his students. It felt like a life time waiting on the kunai to reach him. His kunai was drawn and ready to block the attack. He was going to protect his students. Her memory and those three were what kept him going. He couldn't lose them, even if he never showed how much they truly meant to him.

The kunai never reached the four, instead a carrot top caught the knife in her hand and two bodies fell from their hiding spots dead. Kakashi's students gasped. Kakashi lost his breath.

"Takiarika?"

The girl in front of him stood in the most relaxed state. She wouldn't turn around. Kakashi placed his hand on the girl's shoulders. She stiffened up. Her hair was in a messed up bun, a sword went diagonally across her back. It couldn't be. Naruto and Sakura stared in shock waiting on the shinobi to turn around.

"Taki…"

She turned around slowly. Kakashi's heart raced. What he would give, just to see her face.

Golden eyes stared into his black ones from behind an ANBU wolf mask.

"I told you I'd never let something happen to you."

She whispered. Kakashi grasped her tightly.

"I won't let you go this time."

She got stiff, almost like she hadn't hugged someone in years.

"I never stopped watching over you and Naruto, Kakashi."

She whispered. Kakashi held on tighter.

"You sat there and watched me suffer."

He clung to her tighter.

"Ichiro had a track on me. If he knew I was seeing you, you'd be his next target. I'm jeopardizing that enough now."

"Do you think I'd care?"

"I do, Kakashi."

"Torture me a thousand lifetimes, don't leave. I don't think I could handle it again."

Sakura started sobbing in the background.

…..

"Aw, what a sweet reunion you have here Takiarika. Should have known, if I find Kakashi, I find you."

Takiarika froze and turned around to face the deformed Ichiro. His black marks spread even over the left side of his scarred face now.

"Kakashi, get the kids and run. Now!"

She whispered.

"Ichiro, you've taken everything dear to me already. Please… Stop."

Takiarika begged. He only laughed.

"Oh, young one, you're so weak! I'll tear your world apart and get those eyes of yours!"

Ichiro dashed towards Kakashi and his students, black wings erupting from the skin on his back. Sakura could be heard screaming in the back ground. Takiarika bit her thumb till she drew blood and performed hand signs. She disappeared in a puff a smoke only to reappear in front of Kakashi. She was dressed in small white pieces of cloth only covering what was needed with white wings protruding out of her back. Her teeth were pointed as sharp as a wolf and her face was fully visible.. Ichiro stopped dead in his tracks. His eye was open wide at the sight before him.

"Assassin enough for you?"

She drew her sword from its sheath.

"Now, sensei…"

Takiarika was glaring at the man she used to see as her mentor. Her savior.

"You die."

She growled and they both shot up into the air. The four down below watched the dance between the swordsmen in the air. Everything was going so fast that their eyes couldn't keep up.

"Wolf's Rampage!"

Takiarika screamed as the wolf's head formed in her palm. She hit her mark. Ichiro screamed in pain. It was an eerie, blood curling scream. Takiarika loved the sound of it. Ichiro's scream abruptly stopped and changed to laughter.

"What?"

She stuttered and Ichiro vanished into a puff of smoke. Something from behind Takiarika grabbed what cloth she had on her back and slung her to the ground with a mighty force. Another huge puff of smoke emerged and Takiarika went back into the same form she was earlier. Her ANBU mask fell off and she was in the fetal position trying to catch her breath. A man stood over her breathing fiercely.

"That's something new Takiarika, but you must do better than that."

He pulled her off the ground and close to him a kunai to her throat, her legs giving way in his grip.

"Oh, what an honor, I get to kill you in front of Kakashi, and the boy," he smirked evilly, "Don't you worry Kakashi, you and the boy are next!"

Takiarika with the energy she had left managed to snatch Ichiro's sword from him and run it straight through her body to his heart.

Kakashi's heart hit the ground as he rushed over to the two on their knees with a sword ran straight through them. Ichiro turned to dust soon after.

"Takiarika!"

Kakashi yelled. Sakura was sobbing into Naurto's shoulder and Sasuke was in complete shock. Kakashi pulled the sword out of Takiarika and cradled her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Kakashi?"

She muttered and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I've missed you, so much."

She whispered.

"Takiarika don't you leave me now! I just got you back!"

She smiled softly and Kakashi's tears hit her face.

"I'm not going anywhere this time," she gasped and winced in pain.

Kakashi lifted her up easily, "You guys, follow me now!"

Kakashi pushed the chakra to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the village.


	15. Chapter 15 Orochimaru!

Takiarika bolted up from the bed she was on. A white room, IVs hooked to her, and a hospital gown. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Not this again. Takiarika ripped the IVs out of her arms. Hearing all the commotion, a nurse rushed in to the room.

"Miss Takiarika, it's alright! Calm down!"

Takiarika snarled at the nurse. Her eyes glowed as everything froze. Takiarika shot out of the room and everything came back to life. Her jutsu was only as strong as she was, and at the moment, she was weaker than anything. Everyone in the hall way gasped. All of them were wearing the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"How dare you mock my home, Orochimaru!"

Takiarika screamed as she dashed down the hallway, pushing everyone in her sight to get through. She skidded to a halt at the sight of the blond-blue eyed boy staring at her with wide eyes at the end of the hall. She panted hard and blood seeped her bandages onto her gown. He was for sure, Minato's son. His chakra couldn't have been cloned or a genjutsu. The nine tails inside of the boy was too hard to mimic. Takiarika jumped in front of the boy spreading her arms out and faced all the nurses and doctors in front of her.

"Orochimaru, I will kill you! How dare you bring Naruto into this!"

All the doctors eased away her. She growled louder. Her pupils began to slit and turn blue and her teeth began to lengthen and point almost like a K9's.

"You want the boy? You'll have to go through me!"

Naruto placed a hand on Takiarika's shoulders.

"Miss Rika, you're home. There is no Orochimaru here."

The boy had already given her a nickname. If it weren't for this situation, she probably would have teary eyed. Obito was the only one that called her by a fragment of her full name. She still glared at the people in front of her. Why wasn't he getting it? This was another one of Orochimaru's genjutsus. He was going to run tests on them both; over and over again. Takiarika had been through it enough, she sure as hell wasn't going to allow him to do that to Minato and Kushina's son, not while she still drew breath.

"Takiarika!"

A familiar voice yelled over everything else. Gravity defining grey hair could be seen in the crowd with a slanted head band. Flowers went up everywhere as Kakashi ran past everyone else pushing his way through. He quickly grasped her in his arms, putting his chin on her head. Takiarika stiffened up. If this was a genjutsu from Orochimaru wouldn't she have been dead as soon as Kakashi took her into his arms? Orochimaru knew two of her greatest weaknesses; Kakashi and Naruto.

"You're home, Takiarika."

Takiarika shook in his arms.

"No matter where you in the darkness, I will find you whether I have to be consumed in darkness as well. You're the light to my darkness, no matter what happens to me. I will always find you Takiarika. Always. Orochimaru, Ichiro, all of them bastards will have to go through me to ever lay a finger on you again. I won't let you go this time. You're safe, love, you're safe."

Takiarika threw her arms around Kakashi and sobbed. She was finally home. She was away from the horrors of the world. Even if it was only for a few brief seconds, she was able to step out of the world in the embrace of Kakashi Hatake. Takiarika's eyes started to go back to their original golden color and her K9 traits vanished. All the nurses had tears running down their face at the sight. Kakashi let Takiarika go and wiped her tears away.

"Now, we need to get those bandages changed."

Kakashi whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Guy's take it easy. She'll be coming home with me."

One of the doctors came forward.

"In her state, you shouldn't be taking her anywhere, except for a mental hospital!"

Kakashi turned around and went to say something, but Naruto quickly intervened.

"After all this lady's been through, you're going to talk about her in that way! Over the last twelve years she's been gone, she's probably saved this village more times than you can count from Orochimaru and the others! She is a well-known ninja. She probably helped save you during the war. She's a hero! You treat anyone who isn't like you as if they're a monster!"

Naruto yelled at the doctor. Kakashi turned around to look at his student.

"What? I was curious about her so I asked the hokage about her while she was in here."

Kakashi just smiled and picked Takiarika up in his arms and started walking.

"Come on, Naruto."

…..

Kakashi had taken Takiarika to his place. It was small, but cozy.

"I hope you don't mind it here."

Takiarika's eyes were on something else. A big stuffed monkey that Kakashi had won for her years ago, was sitting in the corner collecting dust.

"You kept him?"

Kakashi followed her gaze.

"Yeah, I figured you may want him back one day. It was just my high hopes."

Takiarika jumped for joy, running over to her monkey and picking him up.

"Did you ever know what I named him?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Kashi. So I'd always have a piece of you around."

Kakashi shook his head.

"You always did have silly ways of things."

Naruto then walked through the door.

"Miss Rika, I heard you're like one of the greatest assassins ever. Could you teach me a few things? Please! You're training would be great! It would help me so much towards becoming hokage!"

He truly was their son. It was like seeing Minato but listening to Kushina.

"I'll help with what I can."

Naruto jumped up and down in excitement. His attitude was completely like his mother's.

"Go home and get some rest Naruto, you've had an eventful day."

Kakashi pointed towards the door and Naruto sullenly walked out.

"He doesn't know does he?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"We are forbidden to tell him who his parents are and how great of heroes they are to every Hidden Leaf village member."

"I'll figure something out, or maybe he will on his own."

"Would you like the bed or the couch?"

Takiarika looked shocked at the question.

"I've spent enough years sleeping alone. It would be awful nice to have someone else with me for a change."

Kakashi nodded.

"The bedroom's on the right. You go ahead and catch up on that beauty sleep of yours."

Takiarika drug her monkey to the bedroom and placed him next to the side of the bed. She quickly changed out of the clothes she was in and the bandages over her abdominal region. The carrot-top pulled back the sheets and crawled in. It was the first time she had been in a comfortable bed with fluffy pillows in years, and better yet, it smelled like Kakashi.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

He answered from the other room.

"I love you."

Sleep began to finally win over her.

"And I love you. Always."


	16. Chapter 16 Mission Already?

Takiarika woke up the next morning next to a sleeping Kakashi. Oh, how peaceful he seemed to be while he was sleeping. He seemed like he hadn't a worry in his world. His chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern and for once her world was at ease. She slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. A hot shower was something she hadn't been privileged enough to have recently. All she had were rivers and creeks for the longest. She turned the knob for warm water, stripped off her clothes, and stepped into her few minutes of heaven.

After steaming up the bathroom and cleaning up her wound, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to the bedroom to find some clothes. She found her usual attire on the floor. Black pants, white tank top, and black mask. Pretty bland outfit, but whatever floats the boat works for her. Her back was facing the bed as she rummaged through her things. She didn't know Kakashi was awake.

"What happened to you?"

He murmured under his breath as he stared at Takiarika's skin. His head was propped up on his hand. She was littered in scars, big and small. Takiarika shrugged softly as she grabbed her clothes and changed in the bathroom. When she returned, Kakashi's sleepy self was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing nothing but his shorts, under armor and mask. He stared her up and down.

"Did Orochimaru do this to you?"

Takiarika began towel drying her hair as she stared into those mysterious dark eyes.

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, Kakashi."

He glared at the thin pale lines that adorned her body.

"I'll kill him."

Takiarika sat next to him and took his hand.

"I don't want that burden on your shoulders. I will take care of it. Plus, you're the mastermind, I am the killer, remember?"

"Promise you won't leave."

Takiarika just nodded and Kakashi seemed to ease up. Her stomach growled loudly. Kakashi chuckled.

"Lets get some food in your stomach. Ichiraku's Ramen?"

Takiarika's mouth started to water at the thought of that man's ramen. The place was open after all these years? Even after the war?

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kakashi got off the bed, kissed her forhead, and started getting ready.

Ichiraku's hadn't changed one bit, besides the fact that everyone was older. Takiarika's eyes lit up at the sight of the place. She dashed for a stool and Kakashi followed her.

"Cheesy ramen, please!"

Takiarika squealed in excitement.

"There is only one woman who has ever asked for that. Welcome home, Takiarika."

Ichiraku turned around greeting her. He had aged a lot in twelve years. Kakashi sat next to Takiarika chuckling softly. Before they knew it, the Leaf village's biggest knucklehead ninja rushed into the joint.

"Ichiraku, can I have-"

Naruto stopped midsentence when he saw Takiarika looking stary-eyed at her cheesy ramen, slightly drooling.

"Miss Rika!"

He exclaimed. He rushed over to her and got in her face.

"Can we train today? Please, please, please?!"

Kakashi started getting irritated and Takiarika, startled, bout fell off her stool.

"Can you give her time to at least eat, Naruto?"

"Oh, sorry."

Naruto took a few steps back. Takiarika laughed for the first time in a while.

"You're excited!"

Naruto nodded in joy.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Takirika did a hand sign under the table, preforming her Jikan-Jutsu and engulfed her ramen before someone could even say, "Ramen." Her heart, and stomach, now content, she smiles behind her mask.

"Lets go!"

Kakashi looked bewildered.

"Shouldn't you wait till that wound heals before you start prancing around teaching a child?"

"No pain; no game."

Takiarika smiles and Naruto grabs her hand dragging her out to the training fields. Kakashi lets out a frustrated breath and lays the money on the table. It amazed Takiarika how much Naruto resembled his mother. A man with a scar across his nose came running up to the group.

"Kakashi!"

Everyone stopped and the man panted as he reached the group. Takiarika remembered the boy who sprained his night of the attack. He sure had grown up.

"Yes, Iruka?"

Iruka finally caught his breath.

"The hokage needs to see Takiarika."

He said in a professional tone. He finally looked at the carrot-top that Naruto had dragging away to the fields. His voice caught in his throat.

"Y-you."

Takiarika raised one eyebrow, wondering whether or not he was going to explode out of anger at her, considering she never let him fight those, many years ago.

"Thank you, for saving my life."

Naruto looked up at Takiarika admirably. Takiarika just smiled.

"What does he need her for?"

Iruka diverted his attention to Kakashi.

"I'm not sure. He said it was urgent."

"I'll be back, guys."

Takirika performed her hand sign and disappeared to the hokage's office. Nothing had really changed since she had left, besides the new people and the old hokage had taken back his authority.

"Hello, Takiarika."

The old man behind the desk said with no emotion whatsoever in his voice. Takiarika nodded in acknowledgement.

"Being back in the Leaf means that you must take on shinobi responsibilities again. You realize this right? You were classified a rouge ninja of this village. We don't know whether or not you may be trusted."

Takiarika nodded again. She would not trust someone who had left for twelve years and randomly came back into its mists either.

"I have a mission for you, as soon as you are healed to the point you can perform this duty, to prove your loyalty to this village once more."

The Third Hokage pushed a wolf ANBU mask to the edge of his desk. Kakashi finally appeared in the office in a puff of smoke.

"Lead a group of the ANBU to the Moon Village and receive the documents of attack they have on other villages. If you fail to do so, I have ordered the other members to track you down and kill you. For, I will have you put on the S-ranked list, and ordered for you to be killed on sight."

Kakashi seemed taken aback.

"That is almost like setting her up for a death sentence! Last time we attempted to perform that kind of mission against them, they took out a whole squad!"

Takiarika nodded. Kakashi looked at Takiarika for some kind of comfort that she wouldn't take the offer.

"Sir, you know I'll do anything to prove my loyalty to this village. If that is the mission you desire I go on then I shall, only because it could help keep the village safe by knowing their future actions."

Kakashi shook his head in fury.

"Then I will be part of the squad as well."

The Third Hokage looked at Kakashi with no emotion in his eyes.

"I need you here, plus if she were to be a traitor I know you couldn't kill her."

"No offence sir, but no one can barely lay a finger on her. I am going on this mission with the group."

The old man just looked down at his paper work and filled something else out.

"Alright Hatake, but if she isn't able to be trusted that will put you on the same list as her."

Takiarika grabbed Kakashi's shoulder.

"Don't do that. If I cant complete the mission, that means you go done with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You leave first thing when that wound heals."

Takiarika grabbed the wolf mask and nodded in respect. She turned on her heel and walked out the door.


	17. Chapter 17 Luck much?

Takiarika stomped the rest of the way out of the building with Kakashi trailing behind her. Why would he put himself in this sort of predicament? She huffed in anger, surprised steam wasn't emitting from her skin. As soon as the couple were outside Takiarika turned around. With all her might, she pushed Kakashi back.

"Why in the hell, Kakashi?!"

He seemed stunned for an instant.

"Why wh-"

"You know what! The Moon village is the worst mission to be sent on. WHY would you volunteer to go?!"

Her voice was cracking in her anger. She went to throw her fist in his face, but he easily caught her wrist considering he towered over her measly 5"3' frame.

"I can handle it myself!"

He sighed softly and let her continue to rant and scream to her heart's content. After a good fifteen minutes passed, Kakashi let go of her wrist.

"Are you done?"

He politely asked and Takiarika's face completely fell.

"You don't get one without the other remember?"

He was referencing the old days when they were both top ANBU soldiers. His eyes were soft as he looked at the girl in front of him. He refused to let the girl he loved vanish from existence again. He had a promise to keep to Obito. Nothing would harm her again. Takiarika held her head down.

"Hey!"

Naruto's voice boomed as he ran towards the two. He was followed be the other two teammates of Team Seven. Naruto looked both the shinobi up and down.

"What's wrong?"

Takiarika raised her head with a smile.

"Nothing, sweetheart. We have to prepare for a big mission though. Can we have that training when we get back?"

The young Minato look-a-like fist pumped the air with a big grin.

"Believe it!"

Two Days Later

The sun was just starting to set as Takiarika began packing all the things she could for this mission. She had her kunai pouch along with a few scrolls were attached to her right and left thigh, katana was strapped in its usual position on her back, and wolf mask put on her face. The young woman's orange-brown hair was nestled in a messy bun on the top of her head nicely.

"You look beautiful."

Kakashi leaned on the doorframe and gazed at her from behind his dog mask. His black under armor shirt outlined his defined body. Takiarika looked up from what she was concentrating on to meet his gaze. He truly was a man beyond wonders.

"Oh, Kakashi. I am sure I couldn't compare to one of those girls in your book."

Takiarika placed her hand on her chest and shook her head in amusement, although, Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more. They couldn't lay a finger on you."

He didn't move from his position as Takiarika walked over to him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Did the great Hatake actually dis his porn book? Well, thank you, Kakashi."

Takiarika was trying her hardest to lighten the sullen mood of the evening. Tonight, they were headed to the Moon Villiage. They had no idea what to expect; only that it would be one of the hardest missions.

"You look handsome yourself, Kakashi. But, you already know that."

Takiarika hated not being able to see his face because of the ANBU mask. She reached up and removed his mask. He looked at her adoringly. He took her hand in his, forced himself to ease the mask from her hand, and placed it back.

"We must head out now."

Takiarika nodded and lead the way.

The ANBU team was to meet at the training grounds as soon as the sun had set. There were three others waiting when they arrived, Fox, Bird, and Cat.

"Wolf, Dog, are you ready to depart?"

Cat stepped up and spoke. A deep, raspy voice came from behind the mask. Takiarika and Kakashi nodded. It was a three-day journey for ANBU paced shinobi. The five ANBU quickly took off for the Moon Village. It was quiet for the first few hours. Nothing but the light tap of their feet could be heard as they quickly jumped from limb to limb. They had their chakra pushed to their feet so they could travel faster and more lightly.

"Wolf, what is the plan when we get to the village?"

Fox had the voice of a young boy, possibly in his teens. Takiarika pondered at Fox's question for a moment.

"If I recall correctly, all of the secret files are held in the cave on the outskirts of the village, unless, the new Lunarkage changed its position. It will be heavily guarded with only one way in and one way out. It has backup plan upon backup plan defenses. If all else fails it has a self-destruction mechanism that kills anything within a mile radius."

Kakashi remained quiet watching for anything that may seem like a threat. Obito's Sharingan was in full force tonight.

"Do we have any chance of beating this system and why do you know so much about it?"

Bird questioned. Her voice barely audible.

"My father showed it to me when I was little. There is a way to get what we need and get out, but it will be the hardest thing we have ever had to accomplish. They have some of the best defenses imaginable and their BOU are very well equipped for any situation."

"Then what is our plan?"

Takiarika took in a deep breath.

"We surveillance the area to the best of our abilities then formulate a plan. It is the only chance we have."

Kakashi came to a halt.

"Stop!"

He harshly whispered and everyone lowered his chakra level to a barely detectable level. They leaned against the trunk of the tree they were against to get out of view as the sound of twigs came from below.

"The Moon village won't know what hit them this time."

The voice was extremely hard to hear over the distance.

"Yeah, we'll kill the Lunarkage this time. He will NOT cause anymore pain to our village."

There were a few chants of agreement before the voices were completely gone. Takiarika grinned. That would be where they made their plan. When these "others" went for the 'Kage it would call the most talented shinobi to the threat, leaving the files wide open. They would be the perfect diversion her team to get in and get out. Kakashi chuckled under his mask.

"Maybe there is a little luck in this world after all?"


	18. Chapter 18 Golden Eyes

"So, Wolf, I must ask. What happened during the twelve years you was gone?"

Fox's small voice irrupted the quiet crackle of the fire at the campsite. It was the end of the second day and they would be at their destination tomorrow evening, which meant they needed to rest up. Kakashi was laying down on his sleeping bag next to Takiarika who had her back propped up against a tree staring at the small flames that kept them warm. Kakashi had his arm over her legs protectively as he attempted to catch some sleep while Fox was on watch. The question caught everyone's attention and made Kakashi tense up. Apparently the Hokage had given them a small debriefing before the mission started, so they could know who their target was if the mission failed. Cat and Bird sat up from their sleeping bags giving her their full attention. Kakashi clutched the side of her black pants.

"I was hunting Orochimaru and another man down for a few years. I was in Orochimaru's laboratory for the rest."

Takiarika casually said as she scratched the back of her head.

"What did he do?"

Fox asked and Kakashi finally moved his arm off of Takiarika's legs and sat up.

"Don't you think that's enough questions, kid?"

Takiarika placed her hand on Kakashi's arm as if telling him everything was ok.

"Many experiments I'd rather not speak of. Although, since we are on the same squad, I'll tell you of one."

Takiarika had a chill run down her back, making her shiver. Kakashi grabbed one of her hands in his and squeezed. He was curious as to what that devil had done to her, as well. But, he would never push her out of her comfort zone. Maybe, that was one of the reasons her eye's had turned blue that day in the hospital.

"Orochimaru successfully bonded an animal spirit with my own; a wolf's spirit. It was another one of his plans, his test, to be able to control a living being. He thought he had full control over Moro's spirit, but he wasn't as prepared for her as he thought. I don't remember what happened, but she got us out of there by taking over."

Takiarika then threw a thumb up.

"But, all that's over now! Let's get some shuteye. We have a long day tomorrow!"

She moved her self to where she was laying down and turned her back towards Kakashi who still held had her hand. Thank goodness for her ANBU mask. It masked her tears away. The years with Orochimaru were hell. The man that killed her family was right in front of her yet she couldn't manage to get a finger on him. All she wanted was to have her misery taken away, but that was her curse. No matter how hard she tried in the hellhole, she couldn't manage to die off. She was useless. Kakashi squeezed her hand harder in reassurance. He was her light in all darkness. Always had been; always would be.

….

The five ANBU stood a mile off from the cave's entrance at dusk. This was it. The other village should begin their raid to take out the Lunarkage shortly. Takiarika took in a big gulp of air. They had finally gotten the plan set up. Four of the ANBU would stay at the mile marker in case the mission failed. Takiarika would infiltrate the cave and get the information from the scroll that contained all the information. Since the scroll most likely couldn't be taken without setting off the alarm, Cat would see through her eyes with his bloodline trait and get the information just in case Takiarika didn't "make it out". Kakashi and Fox would be on lookout to make sure nothing happened to Cat while he was completely unaware of his surroundings and only aware of Takiarika's. Bird would be using her Byakugan to watch for the intruders fight and to warn Takiarika if more security came her way.

Takiarika placed her earpiece in place and slipped into her black under armor suit, which covered everything: hair, face, and skin, only her eyes were noticeable.

"Can you hear me?"

Bird spoke into a walkie-talkie and her voice boomed into Takiarika's ear. She winced and turned the sound down slightly.

"Yeah we're good!"

Takiarika threw her thumb up and whispered. Her golden eyes brightened.

"I'll see you guys in a bit."

Takiarika turned around to start heading for the cave's entrance, which could just be seen from their position, when Kakashi grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see Kakashi's dark orbs looking at her.

"Be safe, Wolf."

She nodded and took off for the cave.

….

There was a new moon tonight, so it was pitch black. Takiarika hid behind the stone wall next entrance, blending in with the night, except for her ANBU mask.

"Hurry! The Lunarkage is being attacked!"

Someone yelled and the sound of running shinobi could be heard. Wonderful. She smirked and did hand signs for the Jikan-Jutsu. Time stopped and she mad a bolt for the entrance, passing all the shinobi running to save their precious 'Kage. She pushed her chakra to her feet and rushed through the labyrinth of walls.

…..One…..

If she remembered correctly, this would be the correct way. If not, she'd done hit some trap and lost her life. The information room shouldn't be that far off. She was blurring running through the halls.

…..Two….

She hugged the left wall as more shinobi were frozen in time running for the entrance to protect their 'Kage. She took the next right turn and pulled her kunai out. For such a short amount of time, this was the longest run of her life. She finally came to the door that the files should be behind. She opened it slowly and closed it.

….Three….

Everything came back into motion now. The hollering from outside could be heard as well as the bombing from the intruders. Takiarika took in her surrounding, boxes on boxes of files were in this room. She noticed all of them had writing on them. Thank God she didn't have to rummage through all of them to find what she wanted. She skimmed them over until she came across "Battle Plans." She grabbed the box and ran her fingers over the scrolls. One was labeled, "Future Battle Strategies." She read through it and dropped the scroll in shock. They were planning on attacking Konoha? Not the other villages? She gathered her wits and crossed her fingers that Cat had gotten all the information as well. She picked the scroll back up and placed it back in its place in the box. She slid the cardboard box back to its original place and turned around just as the door flew open.

Shit.

She was done for. A young shinobi ran in and slammed the door shut. He was sweating bullets as he pressed against the door. Unfortunately, she couldn't use her Jikan for another few minutes. Damn recovery times. The young boy had red hair and really pale skin. He had his eyes closed as he panted against the door. This kid was a pathetic excuse for a shinobi of the Moon Village since he had yet to notice her. Takiarika placed her hand on her hip in disbelief. The kid opened his bright green eyes and gasped. He pointed his kunai at her and then quickly put it back down. He looked into her golden eyes with fear.

"Oh, I am so sorry Akio Rimo-taichou! I was, uh, meditating before I went to fight! Yes meditation! Oh, I love the new look by the way, the mask suites your personality, sir!"

The boy dashed out of the room like there was no tomorrow, which, for him, may be true. Takiarika's blood boiled. "I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A BOY!" Her inner self screamed and punched the air. Wait… There was another Rimo…Alive?!


End file.
